


Trial #7-8-9

by SUBR0S4



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUBR0S4/pseuds/SUBR0S4





	Trial #7-8-9

So, apparently not drunk enough to fail SPaG, but drunk enough not to be able to count... 

Anyway, puns!


End file.
